


drunk groove

by shyomegagirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, I want to eat but I guess it is not really important sorry just have no one to share this with, Smut, that is the only tag I can think of but there is more to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyomegagirl/pseuds/shyomegagirl
Summary: They are besties at college, chilling in Kara's apartment, drinking wine and watching films. The night is just a simple night, nothing out of ordinary... Well, except for the ideas that get into their drunk heads.OrLena does not know whether she is gay and Kara says she has to 'experience with friends like all the college girls do'. *an epic plot twist* Kara is Lena's only friend!





	drunk groove

**Author's Note:**

> Found that story unfinished on my mac and thought it is should be finished and uploaded! All stories deserve to live!

“It’s just… You know, I always wondered how it feels… with a woman,” her closest friend, the one and only Lena Luthor lets out of nowhere, while they are snuggling on a couch, rewatching Stars Wars for what feels like a hundredth time. Two bottles of a cheap wine in, and they are already talking about sex. “Usually it takes three,” Kara thinks, before finally processing what her friend has just said.  
“Like… a lesbian sex?”  
“Yeah, I mean… I talked with Alex once or twice the other day… And she said it’s well… You must’ve probably heard it,” Lena looks really beautiful, ducking her head and blushing so hard. She wears Kara’s sweater, the one she always borrows when she pays a visit. Recently, her visits have increased, but Kara surely does not mind. If anything, she wants Lena to visit her even more.   
There is something about that girl that makes her feel… good? She has never experienced things like that. They are close like sisters, but at the same time, they are not like sisters at all.   
She knows it, because she has a sister! Sisters do not hold each other’s hands underneath the blanket, they do not blush after an innocent kiss on a cheek. And the last argument Kara has is the one she is most embarrassed to admit: she likes seeing Lena in her clothes more than a simple friend should like. She likes it A LOT.   
“I actually don't want to talk about my sister’s sex life,” she laughs off.   
“Yeah, I mean… Cool, I get it…” Lena looks even more embarrassed, drinking straight from the bottle. She gulps, and Kara can see how the liquid travels down inside her throat. A vein is showing now, and it is the most desirable thing that her eyes has ever seen. Then the bottle is sat back on the nearby surface.   
Green eyes look intensely at her. Lena may be expecting her to say something, because her friend’s gaze lingers on Kara’s lips for a moment or two. When the blonde catches her watching, the girl turns away, and Kara is left wondering what has just happened.   
It gets really hot in the room, even though the central heating is no longer working.   
“Kara,” the girl says her name, calling out to her, and the blonde is all ears, leaning in, so she could hear everything the brunette has to say. “I think I like girls just like Alex does…” she whispers, and Kara is most certain she has heard her wrong. But Lena’s eyes are closed, her breath hitches, and she is on the verge of tears.   
“Hey, it’s alright,” Kara hugs her, bringing her closer. “But how would you know this for sure? Do you like someone in particular?”   
“It’s the professional curiosity,” Kara tells herself, “nothing more than that”.   
“I…” Lena is so lost, looking at her with the saddest gaze ever. She is lost for a moment, desperately trying to act normal, but scrambling to a mess once again. “No, no one,” she mutters. “That’s why I want to try it.”  
“You never know until you try it,” Kara smiles.  
Lena laughs, “Yes, something like this”.  
“Well, Alex is dating that Maggie girl, and I don't know any other lesbians apart from them,” she is deep in thoughts for a moment. “Though it surely helps that we’re in a college, I heard girls experience a lot with their friends.”  
“You heard?”  
“Yeah, Mike mentioned it once or twice”, she shrugs.   
They sit in silence after that, watching Darth Vader fight with Luke.   
Kara can feel Lena shiver, can feel her twitch uncomfortably… She always acts like it before she asks something really embarrassing.   
“You are actually my only friend,” she does not look at Kara, and the blond is more than thankful for that.   
“Oh… Well…” the youngest Danvers gets up. She is hardly even thinking, laughing hard and waving on her feet. Her hand gestures to the bedroom, while she is trying her best to perform seducing smirk on her face. “We’re going to experience like all friends do!"   
At that Lena laughs, too, she makes an attempt to stand up and almost falls from the ground. Kara is fast to swipe her into her arms, though, and no damage is done.   
They are both lightweights and two bottles of wine have done their job. They are laughing at the silliest of jokes, about to do the most unthinkable of things.   
Kara’s hand grips her friend’s waist, and they are in the bedroom in a matter of seconds. They fall onto bed, and then everything blurs. Lena’s soft fingers are caressing Kara’s skin, and it sends shivers down her spine. Their faces are just a touch away from each other. Hot breath. They inhale in and out, relaxing into each others hands. It is so simple and yet so mesmerizing.  
Somehow they come out of trance.   
Kara gets onto her knees and Lena follows her example. They look like two teenagers from a silly Hollywood movie about first love. The only difference: they are two friends, they study in college, and they are MOST CERTAINLY not in love. No.   
Kara has just broken up with Mike, and Lena has been doing some sort of a dating thing with James, but they must’ve not worked out, since she is now saying that she is interested in girls.   
“Okay, so, what shall we start with?” Kara now remembers why they are sitting face to face on the fluffy covers of her bed. They are going to experience! Like the best friends do! The thought is so exciting at the moment. Kara can easily make out just how red Lena’s face is. “I must look just like that,” Kara thinks.  
“Kissing,” she whispers, letting out a desperate sigh.   
The blond nods, “Kissing is fine.”  
They sit in silence then.   
“You should close your eyes,” Kara advices. She is older so that means she is more experienced, right? And it was her idea, so she must take an action!   
Lena complies, and then she leans in just slightly. Her feet start trembling the second she makes a move, and she feels uncomfortable spasms in her lower belly. It’s like slices of pizza they have just eaten came to life and are dancing. “Oh no, please, just do not twerk!” she is so deep in her thoughts that she does not hear what Lena says.   
“Kara, dear, we don’t have to do anything,” her friend says, cupping her cheek.   
“No, I’m fine!” Kara is quick to answer. She is fine, though. She feels funny, but it’s alright. “C’mon, just close your eyes! I’m doing it.”  
They sit in silence. Lena’s eyes are sealed, and she sits still with her hands dropped on her knees. Her sweater is too big for her, although it only adds more charm to her look.   
Kara closes her eyes, too.   
She can hear Lena let out a breath of air. She whimpers just slightly, so quiet that Kara thinks she must be making this up.   
“Okay, ready?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay,” Kara starts sweating, “I’m gonna kiss you on three.”  
She licks her lips and tries to soothe her shaking hands. Her palms are so sweaty, she feels just as nervous as when she was passing her last exam.   
“One,” she tries to calm down.   
“Two,” she forces herself to say, her lips feel so numb and powerless. The word hangs in the air for some time and she swears she can hear her own nervousness linger in the space between them.   
The word ‘three’ does not make it past her lips.  
Lena leans in without command and her hot mouth is placed upon Kara’s. The sensation is so powerful. It is nothing Kara ever felt, and the only thing happening is their lips pressing together, unmoving.   
They stay still for a moment, and then Kara registers herself part her lips and kiss Lena like adults do.   
Their lips are moving on their own accord since then, neither girl actually acknowledging what is going on between them.   
For the first time in her life, Kara’s mind is blank, no coherent thoughts aside from ‘wow’ and ‘omg’.   
Her hands travels up Lena’s shoulder, and then her friend’s cheeks are trapped. Lena's hands might be too frightened to do anything, for they just rest absentmindedly on her knees.   
Kara feels her confidence return, and she lets her tongue get out, moaning when Luthor parts her lips to let her in. It is a fight for dominance Lena has already lost, when their tongues meet. The blond’s fingers travel higher, grabbing her tresses and clinging to her for dear life.  
Kara pushes Lena then, and her spine meets the surface of the bed. Kara is quick to follow, and now the brunette is underneath her, her body so warm and her scent ohhhh so alluring.   
Kara is not sure what they are supposed to do now, though. It’s not that she is a virgin or she has never heard of a lesbian sex, is just that is so hard to be the one to bring things to another level. Is she supposed to grab Lena’s… “Ergh, how should I call them? Boobs? Tities?” she settles on ‘breasts’ in the end.   
And no, she doesn't grab.   
She does not even touch.   
It would be plain rude to just… touch a woman like that. She did not want to be rude.   
“Kara?”  
“Yeah?”  
“What shall we do now?”  
Kara does not know.   
“Well, we can invite Alex.”  
Lena laughs, and she laughs, too.   
“I don’t suppose that there’s room for the three of us.”  
“Hey, it’s offensive,” Kara worries her lower lip, “not all of us can afford fancy things!” In a minute her frown disappears and she sighs, “It's true, though…”  
“So what shall we do?” Lena emphasizes the word ‘what’ and it rolls off her tongue with a seducing bite to it.   
“I guess we’ll have to figure that…” her breath tremble when Lena’s tongue makes contact with her neck, “out… ourselves…”  
Her friend is not as shy as she is, for in a minute she feels a tiny hand palm her breast, and it makes her moan heavily.  
“Is it okay?” Lena asks, although she knows the answer already. A small devious smirk is shinning on her pretty face, and Kara can’t help but be smitten by it.   
“It’s more than okay,” she lets out a shaky confirmation, and Lena is happy to continue with her sin.   
It takes Kara less than a moment to try ‘grabbing’. It does not go well, with their hands now being in each other’s way, but they figure how to make it work in no time. “Lena’s a genius,” the blonde thinks, happily palming the so-called genius’ breasts. It is the first time she ever touches another girl’s boobs (okay, she said that), and it feels so amazing that she wonders why it took her so much time to do this.   
She is pumping with an overwhelming wave of confidence after Lena is moaning loud. And that is why she grabs the hem of the girl’s sweater and starts pulling it up.   
What is revealed is too much of a porcelain skin and a black laced bra covering the most interesting places.  
“Wow,” Kara says, without realizing that she actually said it aloud. She is not looking at her friend’s face anymore, so she does not see Lena Luthor - the heir of one and only Lionel Luthor - blush so fiercely that she almost looks like a tomato.   
Kara's palm makes contact to the perfect breast without a disturbance of the sweater, and Kara swears, even donuts don't fit so perfectly in her hand. It is overwhelming and she feels the waves of something wild start spreading through her all body.   
“Wow,” she lets out again, touching and wishing to cover more of a skin, touch it with her lips to feel more, to just envelop Lena like a second layer of skin and be around her forever.  
She hears Lena laugh, “Oh no she is listening to my thoughts…”  
“Well, it’s hard not to when you actually,” Kara finally looks at her face, seeing just a bemused smile and genuinely happy eyes on it, “say it aloud.”  
“Oh,” Kara is not sure if she cares.   
“It’s cute,” Lena is shy to say it. Some of her black curls have fallen on her pretty face, and she is so beautiful, Kara almost cries looking at her. She is so close to her, and her eyes are opened wild and she is at ease, she is herself, she is what Kara would want to see forever, just like that: underneath her, with her hands gripping on blond’s shoulders and her hair loose.   
Something changes in the atmosphere and Kara is blown with a realization. With a realization of one and only thing that matters at the moment.  
“Do you like me?”   
“What?” Lena is not scared. She just looks at her as if she asked the dumbest question ever, but Kara needs to hear it from her.  
“Do you,” she points a finger at Lena, “like,” she points it at herself, “me?”   
Lena does not need a lot of time to gain the courage.   
“What if I do?”  
She answers as if she is challenged and Kara does not want her beast friend to feel like that. Especially when she lies underneath her only in a bra… “Do not let yourself be distracted by her breasts, do not let yourself be distracted by her breasts…”   
“I would…” Kara does not know what would happen if Lena Luthor actually liked her. It would have changed everything, and the change would be… good. “I would ask you on a date,” she suddenly says, and they are both surprised.   
“What?”  
“I just… When I looked at you face a moment ago, I thought, well, this girl is so beautiful and so pretty and so gorgeous, and she is just so wow… And wow, well, you are this girl, just, Lena…”  
“Kara, dear, I can’t really understand you,” her eyebrows furrow in an attempt to understand, she is trying her best, and then Kara…  
Just kisses her. 

 

It is so different from the other kisses they shared, it is almost sacred. Kara tries her best to be tender, she wants Lena to understand without words, she wants her to get the message she is trying to send with that kiss.  
“I like you,” she whispers in a girl’s mouth.   
She kisses her after it, but the kiss gets messy, Lena gasps and Kara is not sure if she hears, “I like you, too.”  
Either way, it does not matter, for the kiss continues and if Kara did not get it before, she surely does not. Lena likes her.   
“I do, I do…”

 

*****

“I am not believing in a word of it,” Alex says, pouring wine into her glass. Maggie shrugs and studies Kara’s face.  
“I am on board with the hot Danvers here, you are not saying something,” Kara fixes the glasses on her nose. “You two fucked and then that ‘talk’ happened, did not you?”  
“NO!” Kara hates them, she just purely hates them both. How dare they just sit there, on her couch, drinking Lena’s wine and saying all those dirty and maybe slightly true things…?  
“Whom are you trying to fool? I am a detective, little Danvers, I know things.”  
“Why is it so hard to believe that everything happened like that? Why do you take me for a horny teenager?”  
“And aren’t you a horny little teenager?” Maggie coos.   
“Yeah, Kara, all that romantic shit you made up… I only believe in a long monolog about the boobs thing,” Alex teases her, wiggling her glass.  
“Well, there is not going to be any other story, so you either believe me, or you make up your own!”

 

*****

“It’s cute”, she hears Lena say, and her eyebrows furrow.   
“Excuse me, there is not anything cute in here…” she stands up from her position, tugging the hem of her t-shirt up and revealing her abs, “only the pure hotness.”  
Lena laughs, her hand settling on Kara’s stomach.   
It is a feeling one would describe as wonderful… well, not very descriptive, but who cares?   
A feelings like that just can’t be described.   
Lena's hand is moving upper, her palm now covering the material of Kara’s sports bra. It is nothing fancy and she feels a little conscious underneath Lena’s gaze, but when their eyes meet she knows that she has nothing to be ashamed of. The brunettes’ eyes are practically black, her pupils blown, she is like a little demon and it crashes her every remaining piece of control.  
In no time they are kissing again.   
Lena’s hands roam Kara's spine in a search of an…  
*ttssk*  
The bra slides down her arms and when it falls on Lena’s body she throws it away.   
When porcelain fingers touch the delicate skin, it is…  
Kara only moans, and she feels so damn ashamed of herself…  
Her body is practically limp and she looses herself to the touch. SHE was supposed to be in control, but in a minute Lena rolls them over, and now the brunette is on her…   
Kara wants to regain control, she really does, but when Lena kisses her neck, and then slowly moves to her collarbone, and then to her breast, and then…  
She moans louder, she does not remember ever being so aroused. Not with Mike, not with James… did she even feel anything close to that? She could not remember. All that is her world now is sitting with her centre pressed on her, parted legs and shallow breaths…  
“Lena,” she moans again, when Lena moves, so that she is now at her side.   
The brunette’s hand moves to her centre, just over her fly, and that is when the girl stops completely.  
“Would it be okay?” Lena asks, concern in her voice, and Kara can not understand how it could not be okay.  
“Yes,” she does not remember her voice ever being so horse, even on her worst hangover.   
Lena is slow, painfully slow to get her pants off.   
She carefully tugs on the fly, and while it rides down, Kara is sure of one thing: Lena wants to kill her. There is no other explanation to why she is being so slow!“Fuck,” her jeans are hard to get off, and Kara is so mad… why did she dress up like that?  
When the piece of clothing finally got off… well, Lena’s fingers started touching her clit with only her panties in a way. It was not much and it did nothing to ease the intensity of her emotions.   
“Ahh, Lena, fuckK!”   
Her fingers increased in a speed, and Kara was a breathless mess in a matter of seconds. She did not feel such a pleasure… ever… and it was hard to control herself right now, even though she wanted desperately to prolong the pleasure.   
She tried the exercise of counting things…  
One duck.  
Two ducks.  
Three ducks…  
F-four d-d-ducks…  
F-fi-fi-FIVEE-“AHHH!!!”   
It was impossible. It was… It’s just. Fuck.  
Lena was kissing the area near her panties, and that sent fire to Kara's core. It was impossible to be so great, it was suffocating... it was just…   
Lena’s fingers stopped their motion and now she was deviously tugging her panties down… she stopped, though, only exposing her clit and… diving right in.   
Well, how to describe it? The only coherent word in Kara’s mind was ‘Lena’, it was like she suddenly gave in to whatever fever and became a wild animal, only having an instinct to come.   
She was riding though the pleasure with Lena’s guidance. Her hands were the only thing that linked her to that world.   
She was grabbing her breasts, not at all carefully, but full-on grabbing, touching her so hard it made Kara’s already spinning head spin more.  
And then the blond decided to do the stupidest thing ever: she opened her eyes. Through the blurred vision she saw it, she saw everything that was unforgettable. Lena Luthor between her legs, sucking on her cli……..  
She stopped middle word.   
Everything stopped for a moment.   
And then there was it.   
She came.In her core there was a storm and a tsunami and a tornado and a…  
“Hey,” she felt Lena crawl on top of her once more. Her hot body was covering hers, and it was the best feeling ever.   
“Hey,” Kara replied really quiet, her voice horse from moaning so much.   
They looked into each other’s eyes. It was not uncomfortable even though a moment before Kara was seeing her between her legs. It was just them.   
She could not stand not kissing Lena.   
Her limp hand got into the brunette’s tresses and she moved her closer.  
Lena’s lips did not taste much different, although there was something new to it: the taste of Kara’s juices. The word ‘juices’ sounded so nasty and… well… It also got Kara thinking to having a taste of Lena… It would only be fair… nothing more…  
“So…” Kara licked her lips after the kiss was over. Green eyes were so close to hers it sent shivers down her spine. “Did you figure it out?”  
“Figure out what?”  
“Do you… hmm… do you like girls?”  
Lena was quiet for a moment.   
“Does it matter?”  
“Ergh, it does not, actually, well, it is up to you fully and you know it is only your place to decide whether you want to tell me or not but I would appreciate you telling me it ‘cause…”  
“Cause what?”  
“Cause I guess I like you…”  
Kara could not open her eyes after the confession was out of her mouth. Why would she ruin the moment like that? Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
“Well, there is something I figured out, like, I am 100% sure of this little thing… being… I like you, too, Kara,” she said.   
And then her lips were covering the blond’s ones, kissing her with all her feeling, making Kara even dizzier. 

*****

So what if Kara did not tell Alex about that? It is not like it is her place to know! She has no right to get into her personal life, FBI agent or not, and she is so not talking about sex with her…  
“Kara, dear, just get into the bed, will you?”  
“Pft,” Kara sat down on a covers grumpily, “she has…!”  
“No right, yeah, she has no right, okay?” Lena smiled at her, caressing her cheek with her fingers, “calm down and maybe… just maybe… we can repeat this interesting night once again…”  
And the situation with Alex was quickly forgotten.   
So quickly it was like Kara had superspeed or something… Hah.


End file.
